


Losing My Breath

by rainbowturtle2



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowturtle2/pseuds/rainbowturtle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon and her squad had gone out to scavenge when she found it; lying next to a corpse, in an old house. She took it, hoping to trade it off, but her curiosity got the better of her. Mammon ended up reading the journal, and learned it was describing the initial breakout. About what they had to do in order to survive; the heartache, the thrill, the hate, the love.</p><p>As she's reading the journal, she still has her own struggles to deal with. Just the usual "I'm living in a post-apocalyptic world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love themselves a good old zombie apocalypse? Aha, this just started as an idea written in all caps in the middle of the night. It just... just escalated.  
> Beta'd (sorta?) by my friends - sorry for shoving this in your faces like that! 
> 
> The three first chapters are done right now, and I'll post them regularly.

“There’s a house I haven’t seen before.” Bel’s voice startled Mammon out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him, and saw he was pointing to something. Her eyes followed his hand, and she stared off to the place where he pointed. The woman squinted, a house covered in vines and general plants had taken over the exterior. She saw some vines that had started snaking their way through the windows and inside. The white painting that once decorated the house was flaking off. The grass in front of the house was overgrown, she could hardly even see the staircase leading to the front door. Once upon a time, that house must have been beautiful, but time had not been kind to it. Mammon and her squad walked closer to the house, wary of their surroundings. Prepared for anything that could happen. She glanced up, and noticed that one of the windows on the second floor had been barricaded off.

Once they were close to the front door, Bel kicked it down. Dust flew everywhere as it fell down with a crash. A small animal ran squealing in front of them, and disappeared into one of the dark corners of the room. The four of them coughed as the dust cleared, the stench from the inside made Mammon gag. Oregano gave Bel a harsh glare.

“You could’ve tried opening it first, you know.” she scoffed, motioned to the door handle. “Those are there for a reason.” Mammon rolled her eyes at them, found her flashlight, and held it ready. Once Oregano and Bel’s bickering quieted down, Mammon strained her ears for any sounds. Bel took a step in the house, his hands behind his head as he walked casually in.

“That boy is gonna get killed one day.” Shoichi muttered under his breath, before he found his flashlight as well. His hand twitching nervously over the sword in his belt. Mammon looked around the room, the floor was but a mess of empty cans, wood splinters, broken glass. The walls were no better, deep cracks in them.

“Let’s head upstairs.” Mammon looked over at Oregano, nodded. The stairs creaked in protest as they stepped on it, Mammon wasn’t sure it would even hold them up. Once upstairs, they looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Bel walked off and Shoichi walked after him. Oregano rolled her eyes. “I’ll be on guard.”

Mammon went off on her own - they had heard nothing and if something were to happen, she knew she could take care of herself. Nothing slipped past Oregano, so she felt safer than she should. Down the hallway, she thought that once upon a time the wallpapers must’ve been really beautiful. Now they were a strange faded red colour, ripped down some places and it showed off the wood that the wallpaper had been glued on. She walked to the last room, the last door in the hallway. The door was still standing, surprisingly enough. There were some strange claw marks on the door. Like something had been desperately trying to get in. She placed her hand on the doorknob, tried to open the door. It was no surprise that it was locked, and with something still blocking its path. Mammon took a step back, before she kicked the door with all her might.

The door flew open, crashed against the wall on the other side. She stood prepare to fight if anything came out, but other than more dust, nothing happened. A stench of death hit her, and she placed a handkerchief in front of her face. The small woman stepped inside the room, turned her flashlight on. The yellow light from the old flashlight was the only light source in the room. Planks had been nailed in front of the windows, planks had been nailed in front of the door. Some of the planks lay in front of the door, as if someone had been there before her. The place was old, so it had probably been so. She looked around, old, empty cans littered the floor.

She moved the flashlight, and lit up one of the wall on the other side. The sight that met her startled her, and she unconsciously took a step backwards. A decomposing body leaned against a wall, a splatter of old, dried blood on the wall. The corpse’s hand seemed to have been holding something - perhaps a gun? But whatever it was, it was long gone. Looted by other people scavenging. On the other side of the corpse, under his left hand and against the wall, was something. Mammon walked closer, her eyes narrowed as she reached the corpse. She reached for the item, grabbed it from the corpse’s grip. Mammon almosted expected the corpse to move, to lurch at her and attack. But this was so different from the other she had seen.

The object showed out to be a small book. A leatherbound book. She inspected it, it seemed like it was of a really good quality. Perhaps it was something she could trade? Mammon opened the book, thumbed quickly through it. Seeing it was already filled with words, filled her with disappointment. It wouldn’t be as valuable as an empty one. The curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to actually read through the journal. Sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall under a window she started.

 

_Day #1_

I suppose that usually, one would start off by writing the date and place for such a journal. But I know neither of these things. I’m not sure what day it is. I’m not sure what date it is. I’m not completely certain where we are. Keeping track of anything has become meaningless. I don’t need to know the date, or the place I’m at to be aware of what I have to do.

I - we - have to get away from here. In order to survive, we have to get away from this place.

I do, however, know that it’s been roughly three days since it started. Tsuna - my best friend - disagrees. He told me it had to be more. With everything that has happened, I understand where it comes from. But we’ve seen four sunsets and three sunrises, logically that would mean it’s been three days?

I decided to pick up this journal as a way for me to remember everything that’s happening, a way of describing this… this indescribable mess. Someone has to do it, and I just happened to find this empty book. Perhaps that was fate telling me about my duty.

Perhaps I should write something about the current situation. Right now, we’re safe. Or, well, as safe as anyone can be, really. We found an unoccupied house, and we barricaded the front door with what furniture we could find. Then we went upstairs, found this bedroom/bathroom. Dino moved the wardrobe in front of the door, and Yamamoto noticed that there were water in the taps we could drink. Tsuna helped Ryohei with the wound he got on his arm. We’re just five people; me, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Dino. There’s a lot I could write about them, but I have neither the time nor the space to do so.

I’m not sure what we’re dealing with. The things don’t seem to notice when we shoot at them - unless we hit their heads. They don’t seem to notice when I chop off their fucking arm. They don’t seem to get hungry, and they can’t run. I need to study them some more.

Speaking of self-defence; three of us are wielding guns, Tsuna, Dino and Yamamoto. Me and Ryohei only have our fists, and whatever else we can find. I carried an ax up until yesterday, then I had to discard it. One of those… creatures attacked me, and I didn’t have any other options. At least I left it in its fucking skull. We don’t have enough ammo for anything, I think those three only have five bullets left. There’s no way we’re gonna survive with only that.

Sometimes I fear we’re the only ones left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come out the 6th!
> 
> Thank you Emi, shareyourteawithme.tumblr.com, for lovely ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Mammon closed the journal, exhaled. _Wow_. She stuffed it down her backpack, jumped to her feet and turned to the corpse to see if there was anything else on him she could take. Seeing nothing, she moved over to the desk. Opened drawer after drawer, yet found nothing. The petite woman sighed, there was nothing. She had expected that, really.

 “Mammon!” Bel’s sudden shout startled Mammon, she rushed over to the door, her back against the frame. Was Bel in danger? She peeked carefully out, her hand over the machete strapped to her belt. Mammon heard Oregano rush up the stairs; had there been one of them hiding on the second floor? Upon noticing there was no danger, nothing to make him suddenly shout, she stepped into the hallway. Frowned at him, held a finger in front of her mouth to subtly tell him to quiet down.

 Oregano jumped up the last steps of the stairs, the trench knife in her hands ready to strike. Her shoulders sagged in relief when she noticed that nothing bad was going on. Oregano placed the knife on her belt again, dragged a hand over her forehead, rubbing away the sweat. Shoichi came walking down the hallway, glaring at Bel.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?! Get us killed?” Oregano growled at Bel, she smacked the back of his head in annoyance. Bel shrugged, the wide grin on his face showed that he wasn’t really sorry. Oregano sighed deeply, trying to calm herself so she wouldn’t start screaming. “Let’s head back to camp before they get here.” she looked at the other three - ignoring Bel after her best ability. She turned and walked down the stairs, stomping harder than strictly necessary.

 Shoichi elbowed Mammon’s side to get her attention. “Half a day’s rations says she’s gonna request to change squads again.” he held back a soft snicker at his own joke. Mammon rolled her eyes at him, started walking down the stairs after Bel.

“No way, I’ll lose that bet.”

 

The second they returned to camp, Oregano went off to talk to Shamal and Lancia, the leaders of their mismatched group of survivors. She didn’t spare a glance at Bel. The three tagged along to them, knowing they had to report to Lancia anyway. Share the goods they’d found, tell them about the house nearby.

Oregano slammed the door open to the headquarters. Shamal and Lancia both gave her a surprised look at the sudden entrance. She stomped up to Shamal, crossed her hands in front of her chest before she spoke up. “I will not go out with Bel again! That brat tried to get us killed again!” Shamal sighed deeply, rubbed a hand over his forehead. Brushed his hair further back. He glanced over at Lancia, who looked equally surprised at Oregano. Lancia sighed deeply, before he walked closer to Shamal. The two of them whispered something among themselves.

“Spanner has been complaining about his group too.” Despite straining her ears to listen up on the conversation, that was the only thing she picked up. Shamal rubbed his face, the bags under his eyes had grown deeper these last few days. Mammon wasn’t too sure he was getting all the rest he needed with everything that was going on. Not that she blamed him, it was a horrible strain on everyone.

“Fine.” Shamal said, looked at Oregano. “You and Spanner can switch. Talk to him yourself, and tell him we permitted this. He has to agree, though.” Oregano thanked him, ran off without reporting anything about the outing. Shouchi shook his head, placed everything they had found on the table in front of Lancia. Some ammo, a crowbar, a can of food. Shamal couldn’t help but frown, they had hardly any rations left, and it was at least two weeks until the crops were ready to be harvested. They were going to starve, and Shamal knew it was his fault for not being strict enough.

“With this ammo, we have enough to send someone out  on a longer expedition.” Lancia spoke up, gave Shamal a hopeful smile. The doctor couldn’t do anything but give him a pained look. Lancia looked away, bit his lip. “I know, Shamal. They haven’t returned yet, and you’re worried about them.” Mammon closed her eyes, looked away. Mukuro’s squad was out on an expedition, and they had lost radio contact two and a half day ago, after they had been attacked. “You three, meet up here tomorrow, same time as usual.” Lancia waved them off.

Mammon hurried back to her apartment, threw her backpack down against the wall. Fished out the journal she had “accidentally” forgotten to mention. She sat down on the couch, ignored Mukuro’s clothes. Placed the journal in her lap, and started reading.

 

 

_Day #2_

I’ve decided to count the days after I started writing in this journal. Right now, I feel that’s the only thing that will make sense. I’ll need some logic in this horribly illogical world we were thrown into.

I took the first shift to guard our makeshift safespot. Dino gave me his gun - which I strapped to my belt, and I held onto the baseball bat we found like it was a fucking lifeline. Nothing eventful really happened - perhaps they’re more dormant during the dark? Yamamoto switched with me after four hours. We’ve decided to take turns guarding, paired up two and two. Tsuna and Dino, and Yamamoto and me. Ryohei said he could take the guard in the evenings or when one of us had to rest.

Speaking of Ryohei, his wound isn’t getting any better. It looks worse, somehow. I wish I had any medical supplies, any at all. It probably need stitches. Even just something to cover it would help. But there’s nothing. I have nothing.

Around noon, Tsuna talked. He had been unusually quiet these last few days, and I understand him. We’re all having a hard time adjusting to this. I don’t know if we’ll ever adjust to be honest.

“We can’t stay here for much longer.” his voice was rough, he hadn’t said anything for a while. We couldn’t really disagree either. It was risky staying in one place for too long, and we had stayed in that house overnight. Dino filled our bottles with as much water as he could, I took a bigger bottle from the kitchen. Ryohei had found a backpack in the closet in the other bedroom, and that was the best thing that had happened yet. We stuffed everything we had in it; the water, Yamamoto’s pocket knife, the matches we found in the drawer, the little food we do have, we stole a blanket too. Yamamoto suggested we should start looking for jerky or dried food. That would last us longer, he said.

I was scared of leaving the house. Certain that the area was crawling with those things. Somehow, we got away without a scratch, not a single bullet was used either. There weren’t as many around the house, and we found some strange signs pointing towards the local mall.

We decided to follow the signs. Maybe there is hope after all.

 

Update,

We found an evacuation centre there. They refused to let Ryohei in - something about the wound I didn’t catch. Tsuna and Yamamoto refused to go in to the evacuation centre without Ryohei.

They threatened to shoot us if we didn’t leave.

 

_Day #4_

We found a gun shop with plenty of ammo and more guns. We took what we needed, something told me that it was unnecessary - no, perhaps I should call it cruel? - to take more. Tsuna placed the ammo in the backpack, we do take turns carrying it. It’s heavy, and we’ve spent days running away from those things. Perhaps it’s wrong to say that we’ve been running away, we spent this time doing our best to survive. Bottom line is, we’re all exhausted.

Dino searched the store for anything useful, but that time was limited. We had to barricade ourselves in the back to protect ourselves against the creatures. There weren’t any big furnitures to place in front of the door, so we can’t do anything but pray those things won’t notice us. Dino and Tsuna had the guard duty this time, and that meant they had to sit in front of the door listening for any noises. Because of Ryohei’s weakened state, Yamamoto and I had to watch over him.

Ryohei was too weak to walk by himself, so Yamamoto and I helped him, let him walk between us. “Walking” here is a loose term, though. I would think it’s more right to say that Yamamoto and I dragged him between us. He got a fever yesterday. It hasn’t gone down, and he just gets weaker for each hour that passes. I have nothing to help him with, his fever won’t go down. I don’t know what’s causing it, perhaps the wound is infected. It’s so much worse than what it was yesterday, it doesn’t bleed and pus is coming out of it constantly. I don’t have anything to dress the wound with. There was no first aid kit here, what store doesn’t have first aid kits?! All we have is clothing and bedsheets. It’s not clean enough, and I can’t help him.

He hardly speaks, I don’t know how often he’s conscious. Sometimes it is as though he’s in pain; his face scrunched up, and wince if we touch him. I can’t do anything to ease his pain. There’s not anything we can do except for letting him rest on the makeshift bed.

I can’t fucking help him.

 

Update,

Ryohei just fucking turned. He fucking turned in front of our faces and he became one of them. I had to place a bullet in between his eyes because he fucking turned into one of them. I shot one of my closest friends. He was one of them, and I...

I killed one of my closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, woah. Yeah.  
> Next chapter will come the 9th.
> 
> Comments and critiques are very much welcome!<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just journal entries.
> 
> Also, I seem to have forgotten to mention that it's female Fran, Frannie, in this story.

_Day #6_

“You fucking shot him.”

That’s the words that will never leave me. Tsuna’s voice was calm as he spoke to me, his eyes never leaving his body. Then he looked up at me, and the disapproving glare is one I’ll never forget. His face was contorted in anger, anger at me. He bit his lip, gnawed until a line of blood trailed down his chin.

“How could you?” Tsuna shouted at me, Dino fervently asking him to quiet down, a panicked expression over his face. Yamamoto stepped closer to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. Silently telling him to calm down. Tsuna ignored them, his eyes focused on me. He took a step towards me, his nostrils flared, breath heavy as he got closer to me. “Howfucking could you?!”

Then he punched me in the face.

And I knew I deserved that. I turned back to face him then, blood flowing freely from my nose. I was about to apologize, tell him how I didn’t want that to happen either. Tell him how sorry I was for shooting him. I felt tears spill from my eyes as I stared at him, and his face fell. Tsuna looked away from me, at the floor. Down at his clenched fist. I think he had some of my blood on his knuckles. I’m still not sure. Dino talked to Tsuna, low and hurried. Telling him to calm down, telling him that I had no choice. Telling Tsuna that he had become one of the things from the outside, and there hadn’t been any other way.

“Guys, shut up for a second.” Yamamoto said, and Dino stopped talking. That was when we heard it. The sound of the inhuman groaning, the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer to us. Dino paled then, pointed to the door. Held a finger in front of his lips to tell us to keep quiet. Yamamoto quickly made his way over to the backpack, shoved everything back in it. Including the blanket he had been lying on earlier. Somehow that hadn’t been soiled by blood when I had shot him.

Dino waved at us, told us to follow him. Tsuna gave me one last disapproving look, before he jumped out the window, his gun strapped to his belt, and held a crowbar. Yamamoto put the backpack on, giving Ryohei one last look before he jumped out too. Dino went after me, after mumbling to himself.

Yamamoto and Tsuna ran in front of us, I could see that Yamamoto spoke to him in hushed tones. Dino tried reassuring me, telling me that I didn’t have any other options. I couldn’t do anything but nod at him, despite how wrong that felt. It wasn’t okay that I shot him. I knew it wasn’t okay. It wouldn’t be okay again.

Tsuna hasn’t spoken to me yet.

 

_Day #9_

This evening we found another house we decided to rest up in. I was the first one up to the front door. It hadn’t been locked, but someone had placed a TV stand on top of another TV stand in front of the entrance. I thought it was the earlier owner, oh how foolish I was. I tried listening for any noises to indicate that they were there, but heard nothing. I nodded at my friends - Tsuna still refused to look at me - and started climbing. I placed my axe down on the surface, and hoisted myself up. I looked up in time to stare down the barrel of a gun. I let out a startled breath, dropped my axe. I heard it fall down on the other side of the furnitures.

“Get back, or I’ll shoot.” It had been a female voice, but the barrel of the gun was obstructing my view. I gulped.

“Frannie, put your gun down. That’s my brother, and I’m pretty sure he’s human.” the barrel moved down, not completely away from my face. The second voice was so familiar, I felt a lump in my throat. I tried looking for Bianchi, but I didn’t see her anywhere. I hardly even saw Frannie then.

“They can’t speak.” Bianchi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The barrel of the gun was finally removed from my face, and I saw Bianchi. I blinked at her, and she held out a hand for me. I took it, and she helped me down. Bianchi and I had never been close when we were younger, I remember constantly trying to run away from her. But this was different; she placed her hands around me in a hug, and I did the same. I swallowed time and time again, there was no time for crying.

“I thought I had lost you.” she whispered against my hair, and my eyes felt more wet than they should have. I nodded against her shoulder. I pulled away from the hug, sniffed once, rubbed my nose with my hand. I gave my friends a thumbs up, telling them it was safe to come in.

I turned to Bianchi once more, gave her a dumb smile before I wrapped my hands around her in a hug again. I buried my face against the crook of her neck. Under the layer of sweat and blood and sweat was the familiar smell of my childhood. “I was so sure we were the only ones alive.” I whispered then, but I’m not sure she heard me. She pulled away from the hug and gave me a sad smile. She left for the kitchen, leaving me with only Frannie. I turned to face her, and that was when I really saw Frannie for the first time. I couldn’t stop myself from becoming breathless. Her looks were stunning.

She stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. The shotgun strapped over her back, and bullets on the her belt. A pair of dirty cargo pants, and a baseball hat to hide her greasy hair. The bags under her eyes were deep, her lips dry and chapped.

Never before had I seen someone as beautiful as her.

She rolled her eyes when she saw I was staring, and I didn’t realize I was doing that before Yamamoto touched my shoulder. He gave me a smirk, and told me to get further into the house. Those three people we met there, had stayed in that house for three days. They still had running water, and we were able to sleep in a bed. Bianchi agreed on joining us, and told us that we would get away and out and be safe.

We’re seven people now; me, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Dino, Bianchi, Frannie and Hibari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques would be lovely!<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, 20 days later, I post the newest chapter.

Mammon yawned. No matter how you twist or turn it, eight am was too early to be awake. She stifled another yawn as she stepped down the dirt road towards the headquarters, her hand resting on the machete as she walked. It had been three days since she came back from her short outing, and something told her she and her squad would be sent out again soon.

She knocked on the door to the HQs, opened the door without waiting for a reply. Shoichi, Bel and Spanner was already waiting for her. Bel gave her his biggest grin, seemed satisfied with her being late. Shoichi gave her a shy nod.

“Shishi, you overslept again!” Bel told her, Mammon rolled her eyes.

“Alright,” Shamal said, looked at the four of them. He unfolded a map across the table. Pointed at a city area, much further away from camp than Mammon had ever been. “We need you to go here.” He looked up at them, then back down at the map. “Scavenge for items, for food, for anything useful that you can find.” Lancia stepped forwards, held out a radio communicator.

“Stay in contact with us, tell us about how you’re doing at least once a day.” Lancia told them, and Spanner accepted the communicator. He placed it on the outside of his backpack. “If you get in trouble, don’t hesitate to contact us. We will send out a squad to rescue you. Do not take any unnecessary risks.” The four of them nodded, and Lancia handed them a backpack. “This has enough food and water to last you a week. There should be some ammo, too. I expect you to return before a week has passed.” Just as Shouchi had accepted the backpack, the door opened once more. Mammon turned around, stared right in the face of an angry man. Shamal looked at them, blinked once before his face turned into one wide smile.

“You guys are five days late.” Shamal said. Mammon turned fully around, and that was when she saw him. Mukuro strolled in through the doors, one hand in his pocket and the other over the baton strapped around his thigh. A smug grin over his face as he found Mammon’s eyes.

“Shut up, trash.” the brute growled, rubbed an old scar on his chin. “I had be with these trash for these past days, without any other contact.” The man, Xanxus, threw the radio communicator at Shamal. “Fix this shitty trash.” Shamal glanced down, and let out a small laugh at its condition. The small device was falling apart at the seams, and he was pretty sure there was a small bite on its side.

“So how’d it go?” Lancia said, gave them his biggest smile, nodded towards them. Julie sighed. Deeply. Basil rolled his eyes, looked away. Mammon glanced away from Mukuro, and over at Shamal.

“I was so tempted to let one of those creature kill and eat me, you have no idea!” Shamal raised an eyebrow as he stared at the redhead, a small smile played over Shamal’s lips and let out a breathy laugh. Mammon couldn’t help but note she hadn’t heard him laugh for a few weeks. Xanxus, Julie and Basil walked further into the room. Mukuro lingered for a while longer with the door, before he joined them as well.

Mammon broke off from the group, ran up to meet him. She threw herself at him, her arms around him. The woman had to make sure he was there, that he was real. Mukuro placed a hand on her head, stroked her hair gently.

“I’m back.” Mukuro murmured, his voice low, only Mammon could hear him. She stared down at his lips as he spoke - he was well. He was alive! The room around her seemed to disappear, and all she could see, all she could breathe was him. All she could see was Mukuro with his smug grin, that was wider than before, and unfamiliar long sleeved shirt, and dirty weapon. “Could this be, is my little flower speechless?” Mammon exhaled, met his eyes. She swallowed once. Twice. Then she buried her face against his chest again, and he wrapped his hands around her to hold her even closer.

“I missed you so fucking much.” she whispered against his chest. He let go of her, placed his hands on her cheeks. Tilted her head up, and claimed her lips with his own. She kissed back, and he pulled gently back.

“I missed you too.” he whispered against her lips, placed his forehead against hers. “I’m so sorry, my precious flower.”

 

Day #14

We were able to rest in the house for two more days. It was pure luxury, the entire house. There was running warm water. The four of us took warm showers at the first available opportunity. Something told me, told us, that it would be the last warm shower for a very long time.

Tsuna has been keeping mostly to himself. Or no, perhaps that’s wrong. He’s been keeping away from me. It’s been over a week since it happened, and we did go back to something that resembled normality a few days later; he replied when I talked to him, shared a few sentences every once in a while.

I heard Tsuna cry a few times; mourn over him. Tsuna hadn’t had the chance to mourn, the closest thing was punching me in the face. I haven’t been able to approach him, talking about it will help, I’m certain.

Shortly after we had arrived, and things were calming down, Bianchi explained that the house had been running on a generator. They had turned it on when they had discovered it. They’d barricaded the doors and windows with what they’d found; furniture, planks… The fuel was running low already then, and we had to move on quickly.

By the end of our second day there, the power went out. Frannie and I had just finished heating the canned soup we were going to have for lunch. We’d shared a look then, sighed. Yamamoto had been startled by it, jumped to his feet and held a baseball bat ready. Nerves running haywire.

Before we left, Hibari had collected the group, told us that the city we were in, was overrun by the creatures. He’d seen some helicopters fly over the house a few times, but he doubted they were getting survivors out of the city.

I think I’ve been hitting it off really well with Frannie. If I’m allowed any happiness, would this be it? 

It’s been three days since we left the house. We’re heading for the neighbour town, over a mountain pass. We haven’t meet a single creature, perhaps they’re dimmishing now?  I don’t know how far we’ve travelled, or how much left before we’re safe again.

If we’re ever going to be safe again.

 

Day #17

We met a hoard today. I have never seen so many of those creatures together. I wasn’t able to count them, there were so many of them. But for some strange reason, if they can’t hear us or see us, they won’t bother us. So we all hid in different places, scared to death of being noticed by them.

I hid in a closet. Huddled in the far end of it, holding my baseball bat. Perhaps I gripped it too tight, my knuckles turned white and it just turned painful.

I thought I was safe in there, I heard the usual groaning, but the footsteps were leading away from me. They were leaving, I was sure. I exhaled in relief. but then I heard it.

The sound of groaning coming closer, the sound of scratching against the door. My breathing sped up in the sudden shock and horror, and I slapped a hand over my mouth. The scratching grew louder then, as if it had heard me. I got up from where I sat, and peeked out between the cracks in the door.

That was a stupid, dumb decision. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

One of the creatures stood right outside the door, I saw into its eyes, and it groaned at me. Blew its foul breath over my face, reached a pale, decaying hand out to touch me. I glanced down, and saw that some of its nails had been ripped, something bloody under the other nails. I wanted to step back then, to shy away from the stench of decaying flesh. But I couldn’t, I knew I couldn’t. I held the door back with all I could while trying to find my baseball bat.

I had dropped it earlier. I cursed softly to myself, trying to find the kitchen knife I had placed in my belt. The gun would make too much noise, perhaps even encourage more of the creatures to come closer.

I looked back at the creature, it made a growling noise at me, its glassy eyes staring at me. It clawed at the door, trying to get in. I grabbed a hold of my knife, holding the hilt as tightly as I possibly could. I held it up, and then I stepped back from the door.

The door flew open, and it stepped in. I noticed then that it was missing parts of its lower lip. The teeth and gums showing to the world.

Then I stabbed the knife into its face, it stumbled backwards and I stabbed again. I followed suit, and made sure to smash the fucker’s face in.

I’m so thankful I have a strong stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! But if it's of any help, the two next chapters are almost done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so two years huh? B)

Mukuro had always been a gentle lover. The soft kisses he always placed on Mammon’s thighs, hips and stomach never failed to make her moan. The soft caresses were enough to make her melt against his touch. Mammon wanted, enjoyed, to give back tenfold. Physical joys were, afterall, the only thing she thought herself to be generous.

They excused themselves away from Shamal and the rest before Mammon could even hear her new mission, both barely able to contain themselves from touching each other. A soft laugh escaped Mammon as his lips brushed softly against her neck, and by the time they were outside their apartment, Mukuro’s hands were all over her.

Once inside, Mukuro pushed her down on the bed, kissed her breathless. Placed his hands desperately on the sides of her face as he pushed his lips against hers, she wrapped her hands around his torso, held him as close as she could. Kissing him back as hard, as passionately as she could.

He pulled away for a second, placed his forehead against hers. His knuckles brushed gently against her cheek, she looked down at his hand before she looked back up at him. Mammon pressed her lips against his, almost in the same frenzy as before. The sound of Mammon’s pulse in her ears were deafening, even louder than the sound of Mukuro’s breathing.

Mukuro kissed her neck softly, and Mammon tilted her head back to grant him more access. She buried her fingers in his hair, held him closer to her neck. He placed a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.

Mammon dragged her hands over his chest, resting her hand over the left side of his chest. She felt his heartbeat under her fingers, let out a small breath. Feeling his heart beat harshly against her fingertips, against her palm.

She was _alive_ . Mukuro was _alive_. And that was all she needed to know.

 

* * *

 

Mammon sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the cold floor, the blanket draped around her waist. She stared at the wall in front of her, studying the familiar cracks in the paint. The colour was much darker than when they had moved in there together a few years ago. She looked up at the picture Chikusa had drawn of them as a present when they moved in. Mammon couldn’t help but smile at it, he had truly surprised everyone with his artistic abilities.

Mukuro sat up, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Placed his lips against her neck, placing soft kisses on the skin. She tilted her head slightly, granting him more access, placed her hand on top of his right arm. Felt the heat of his hand on her, his warm body pressed against her back.

“I saw it.” Mukuro stopped, seemed frozen in his place. He pulled away, she glanced over and met his horrified glance. Mukuro moved back slightly, sat in the middle of the bed on his knees. The air seemed to deflate out of him and he looked away, at anything but her. Mammon lifted her feet up from the ground, turned herself around to face Mukuro. He looked up at her briefly, and she couldn’t help but note how pale he was, how helpless he looked. Mammon spoke up again, he voice so clear, so loud over the deafening silence.

“I saw the bite on your arm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet hahaha...h...
> 
> And yet another new tag!

The atmosphere between them was so horribly heavy, it hadn’t been like that between them since their first argument, and Mammon had felt so fucking stupid after that argument. She looked at Mukuro, and he looked anywhere but at her. The woman couldn’t help but note how pale he looked, bags under his eyes as though he hadn’t slept in days. Perhaps he hadn’t, she knew how the outings usually went. She let her eyes wander, and she saw his bite again. The wound looked worse now, somehow. It was very clearly a bite, the dents after the teeth clearly visible. It had swollen up around the marks, and it bleed slightly from some of the dents. She wasn’t sure what to call the colour, a mix between red inside the dents, and a disgusting green pus coming from the wound.

Mammon hadn’t ever seen a bite like that up close, the people bitten weren’t allowed around the other people in the camp after they were bitten. Something about how they didn’t know how long it would take for a person to turn completely after a bite. The times varied, she knew that. One time she’d seen someone turn after a mere three minutes after being bitten, and she’d heard of one that didn’t turn until after five days.

Mammon turned her back on Mukuro, and she heard a small, surprised noise. She refused to look at him, to listen to him, to even see the bite. Just looking at it earlier had made her feel sick to her very stomach. He said something, but she closed her eyes and ears to him, furiously rubbing the ugly tears that just kept spilling from her eyes.

"Remember?” Mukuro’s voice was louder than what she liked, yet his voice was as soft as it had always been. “Remember what you promised me last year?” He placed a hand on her shoulder, made her turn around. She let herself be turned around, but refused to look at him. Mukuro placed both his hands on her shoulders, and she couldn’t help but look up. She bit her lip, gnawed. Hesitantly, she nodded. Mukuro closed his eyes for a second, seemed almost relieved?

"If I was injured by one of them-?” he prompted her, his voice as soft and gentle and it felt all so wrong. She wanted to do nothing but scream at him, tell him how wrong this all was. She held her tongue, and slapped his hands away from her shoulders. Her face contorted in the pain that his words brought, she shook her head.

"I don’t- I-I can’t!” Mukuro’s arms hung limp by his side. He exhaled deeply, and for the longest second he looked so hurt, so broken anddefeated.

"Mammon,” she looked up, startled, by the use of her real name. “I need you.” Mammon shook her head, placed her hands on the sides of her head, tugging her hair. “I need you to kill me, Mammon.” His voice was low, almost inaudible. He swallowed thickly, looked anywhere but at Mammon.

“Please… Before, before I lose myself…”

* * *

 

"Remember that time with Shamal?” Mammon asked, stroked Mukuro’s hair gently out of his face, placed her hand on his cheek. Rubbed her thumb under his eye. He turned his head slightly, looked at her. A small smile played over his lips.

"When he was asked to be our leader?” Mukuro replied, and Mammon nodded. A smile over her lips. “He was shocked, wasn’t he? Told us how he wasn’t fit to be a leader, and he would only make this worse.” his smile turned sad. “When he was officially appointed to be the leader… I’m still not sure if he cried tears of happiness, or tears of sadness.”

"Shamal is the best leader we’ve had so far, isn’t he?” Mukuro nodded, a small smile played over his lips.

Mukuro grew quiet, the smile faded slowly, he stared off into the distance. She couldn’t help but feel a deep rooted horror, was he about to turn? Her worries were short lived, as he reached down into the thigh holster, and pulled out a gun. He sat up from where he was lying, sat next to her.

“Here.” Mukuro handed it to her, and she stared down at it. Her eyes wide, horrified, as she grasped it as hard as he could. Her knuckles turned white from the mere pressure it brought, but she didn’t mind. She couldn’t - wouldn’t loosen her grip, she couldn’t even look away from the gun. Mukuro grabbed the barrel of the gun, placed it on his forehead, gave her a small smile. She shook her head, moved the gun away, she couldn’t hide her utter fear. He grabbed the gun again, to move it. But she refused.

Mammon moved her other hand, stroked his forehead gently. Placed her lips against his forehead, and kept them tear. She noticed how her tears ran down her face, and hit her legs, but there was no way to stop them. Mammon pulled away, rubbed her eyes. Mukuro grabbed the barrel of the gun again, placed it on his forehead. He gave her a small smile.

“Before it’s too late.” Mammon closed her eyes, clicked off the safety. She opened her eyes, and placed her finger on the trigger. She rubbed her wrist over her eyes, the back of her hand over her mouth to wipe away the tears. Mammon glanced up at Mukuro again, and he only gave her a reassuring smile, he nodded softly.

“I love you, Mammy.”

And she pulled the trigger.

 

_Day #20_

I think we’re in a new city.

The details are blurry, but we’ve travelled so far. Seen so much. I know there are other survivors, because I’ve seen helicopters. Usually military helicopters, but there are other people. I’m sure of it.

As we got closer to this city, the surprisingly familiar smell of smoke reached us. The sky was dark because of it the fires that simply eradicated the city earlier, and a thin layer of soot covered everything we saw. Closer to the city, we were hit by a smell none of us recognized. A smell so bad,so horrendous, I couldn’t quite figure it out.

Once we were downtown, Yamamoto pointed to one of the creatures - the first one we had seen in that city - and he’d just said three words. Three ugly words that feel as though they’re permanently burned into my skull. “It’s on fire.”

We’d all realized what the smell was then; the smell of burning flesh. I saw Dino empty his breakfast onto a ditch, Bianchi rubbed his back comfortingly. Already then, I felt too broken to react like that. Perhaps I’ve seen too much.

Further into the city, where everything was in ruins. The buildings were but the foundation at that point. I noticed that the last building was on fire, ash falling softly down from the skies, the smoke making the sky even darker.

The ash and dust settled in my lungs, the stench of the burning flesh made me want to gag. I knew I should put something in front of my mouth; wet a cloth and place it in front of my mouth to avoid the worst of the ashes. To get everyone to do the same. But we didn’t bring any spare cloth to use, and all we have is what we can wear. I cannot tear anything off, because that leaves more space for me to be bitten. And I definitely cannot spare any water on such a mundane thing, as water is a precious resource.

I was taught that by Shamal, an old friend of my family. Sometimes I wonder how he’s doing. The last time I saw him, was right before this… this thing happened. Before the end of the world, really. I fear he’s dead.

We reached the outskirts of the town without any big issues. Whoever torched the city, did a damn good job. At the very outskirts, Hibari pointed out a house that seemed undisturbed by the fire. The windows seemed like they had been barricaded, and I felt a small flicker of hope then. More people, perhaps even someone with the knowledge of what to do.

As usual, I walked up to the house first. I opened the door slowly, carefully greeting whoever lived in the house, not shouting like I wanted too. Time has taught me well. I heard nothing, and climbed over the barricade.

The house seemed abandoned, and I briefly noticed that Hibari and Dino said they’d keep a lookout in the first floor. To make sure nothing came in, they said. In, or out.

Tsuna and I went upstairs, always to make sure we wouldn’t be surprised. We could take no risks, waste no resources, don’t wander off alone. The sound of crying reached our ears once we were upstairs, and Tsuna closed his eyes briefly. He exhaled deeply. Braced himself for what he knew was coming.

I located the sound of the crying; a few choked sobs and muffled sniffing from a closet in what looked like the master bedroom. I ignored the decaying bodies on the bed, pretended not to smell anything. I grabbed a hold of my weapon, an axe I had ripped out of a corpse the other day, and placed myself in front of the door. Nodded at Tsuna, who was still busy gagging over bodies he hadn’t been able to ignore.

Tsuna shook his head softly, before he too grabbed his weapon. He stood next to me, grabbed the other door handle. We pulled open the closet at the same time, and held our weapons ready. In the closet, sat a child. Tsuna gasped as he saw the child, put his weapon away. The child looked up at Tsuna, before he smiled widely. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before he got up and threw his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna smiled, wider than I’ve seen him smile in a long, long time.

“Fuuta!”


End file.
